


Taunt Ratio: An Explanation

by cheritte



Series: Taunt Ratio [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, ginjinka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheritte/pseuds/cheritte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief explanation to my fanfiction, Taunt Ratio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taunt Ratio: An Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way mandatory to read before beginning Taunt Ratio, but it will help greatly with explanation considering that I am steering away from traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics.

**I. Introduction**

Hi! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I don’t write a lot of fanfiction. In fact, I’ve only written one in the history of my 18 years, but I do write constantly with plans to publish some of my work one day. A close friend of mine explained the concept of Alpha/Beta/Omega to me and I found it to be quite interesting, especially when working with Pokemon of different natures. However, I wanted to clarify some things about the world I will be working in due to the fact that I don’t want to include all of the things expected from a A/B/O fanfic because they are not my personal kink tastes, though I have no problem with them being others. 

I’m basing my information off of this piece titled Alphas, Betas, Omegas: A Primer ( [ http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489) ). 

 

**II. Classes**

To start, I’m going to introduce the personality traits of all of the classes that will be featured in my fanfiction.

**_Note:_ ** _ Alphas and Omegas will react with their given Pokemon’s nature when in heat cycles.  _

**Alphas:** Alphas tend to be controlling and bit bossy, though all of their aggression is based off of their sensitive feelings of protection towards Omegas. During an Omega’s heat cycle, they can smell the strong scent given off from their pheromones and are attracted to them. Alphas and Omegas that have intercourse to a certain point will mate/bond. 

**Omegas:** Omegas are much more docile and small. When they go into heat, they need to be satisfied by an Alpha or Beta. Their heat cycles occur every month for 3-4 days. They can be stopped prematurely by intercourse. 

**Betas:** For lack of a better word, Betas are basically the fuckboys of this universe. They can have intercourse with both Alphas and Omegas, however, they cannot form bonds with either party. 

 

**III. What is Included/Not Included**

As stated in A/B/O: A Primer, in a omegaverse you are essentially being promised: 

  * Mating/heat cycles
  * Mpreg
  * Knotting
  * Semen
  * Soul bonding



I will not be using all of these concepts. I can assure _mating/heat cycles, semen/cum, and soul bonding_ , but I am not going to be mentioning _mpreg or knotting_. This is mainly because not all of my characters are going to be in gay relationships, and mating is not the major premise of my story. There will also not be any self lubrication of anuses or rape/non consensual sex. While there may be some aggressive sex scenes that seem unwelcoming at first,  **they are in no way going to be considered rape** . In the end, both parties will consent to the actions. 

Many A/B/O fanfictions have types of suppressants available to characters. This will be a concept in my story as well. For Alphas, they will suppress the desire to engage in activity with an Omega. For Omegas, they will block the need to be satisfied by activity. Premature heat can be caused by a failure in taking these medications. It can also be caused by exposure to too many of the opposite class's pheromones. 

Contraceptives are available in this world, however, they are only necessary when two of the same type of Pokemon want to avoid reproduction or sexually transmitted diseases/infections. Pregnancy will not be possible between two different types to avoid confusion. For this reason, many parents adopt. 

Many A/B/O stories only feature male characters. I will be featuring a variety of different relationships, one of the primary being a lesbian relationship. That being said,  **an omega does not need to be satisfied by a penis.** Any type of sexual activity until climax will do. 

Bonds can be broken when an Omega/Alpha creates a bond with another individual. If partner A breaks a bond with partner B, partner B will be able to sense that something is not right, and the bond will begin to fizzle out on its own. However, it will not be completely destroyed until partner B bonds with someone else. 

 

**IV. Pokemon**

For those that don’t know, a Gijinka is when “one personifies non-human things such as animals, inanimate objects, and phenomena by attaching human characteristics and traits.” ( [ http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/subcultures/gijinka-humanization ](http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/subcultures/gijinka-humanization) )

Therefore, these characters will be human with human anatomy, but with features and attributes that P okemon have. For example:  [ http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/213/336/Gijinka_Luxio.jpg ](http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/213/336/Gijinka_Luxio.jpg)

This Luxio Gijinka appears primarily human, but possesses the ears and tail that a regular Luxio would. 

This story will be taking place in the Kalos Region. In this  world, Pokemon trainers do not exist. Gijinkas battle on their own, but they also assume the roles that humans do in the average Pokemon world. For example, a Blissey Gijinka could serve as a nurse at a medical center, or a Vulpix Gijinka as a shop owner. Each character will be introduced with the Pokemon they originate from, and in the future I may include some drawings. 

The 25 Pokemon natures are: Adamant, Bashful, Bold, Brave, Calm, Careful, Docile, Gentle, Hardy, Hasty, Impish, Jolly, Lax, Lonely, Mild, Modest, Naive, Naughty, Quiet, Quirky, Rash, Relaxed, Sassy, Serious, and Timid. There is no correlation between natures and classes. For example, an Alpha could be docile. These natures come out through the characters' personalities during their heat cycles. 

 

**V. Closure**

For the time being, this is all I can think to speak about. I may edit this in the future to add more information. Thanks in advance if you decide to read this!

  
  



End file.
